codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deadcoder/Deadcoder's Reviews: Temporary Insanity
8 years ago, when I first saw "Temporary Insanity," I thought "This episode is so stupid and annoying, even the characters hate it." However, since that time, there has been a lot more. We've had several seasons, including the cinematic failure of Code Lyoko Evolution. So I have been forced to look back and say, "yes the episode is silly, but is it really that horrible?" I will be as open-minded as possible, as I rate this episode on a scale from 0 to 10, with 10 being a shirtless scene with Diego Mestanza, and zero being a shirtless scene with Jim, except quality rather than pleasure. =The Review= Temporary Insanity starts off with a Carthage dome fight. This doesn't make any sense in universe, since XANA is no longer tied to the Supercomputer, so the only reason for them to even be there is to deactivate a Tower or defend the Core of Lyoko, neither of which they are doing. Sadly, that's not the stupidest thing. After having her vehicle destroyed by a manta, she slows her descent down and lands on a Manta, only to deliberately destroy it, and continue plunging to her doom. Um, Yumi, I get that being the only sane one is stressful, but suicide isn't the answer. "Homicide, on the other hand, usually is." She relies on Odd to catch her, and asks him why he took so long. Again, Yumi, this was stupid, as anyone who has seen the first 20 seconds of Ghost Channel can tell you. He responds that he was naming the monsters again "This one is lucyanne, a name so frilly, just hearing it can constipate someone." He then comments that he loves naming the monsters before he blows them up, which is slightly more disturbing that the fact that I know Diego Mestanza's blood type. He tries to blow her up from an absurd distance, only to fail for obvious reasons. Against all common sense, both of safety and reality, Ulrich destroys the manta by throwing his Katana at the manta, only for it to fall, and have Odd catch the falling spinning blade of doom. Ulrich comments on the fact that even the monsters think the naming is stupid. The stupidest thing here is that the vehicles apparently break like uninsured corelleware, and Odd just deliberately piloted the thing so a sword would be falling at an extreme speed towards it. Odd, you are as stupid as I say you are. We are less than 2 minutes into the episode, counting the title sequence, and Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd have all been idiots the entire time. Meanwhile at the terminal, Aelita is probably on Facebook. :Aelita: Do you think they've noticed how pointless this mission is? :Jeremie: Aelita, this mission has a point, we're trying to get into the restricted areas on the supercomputer. :Aelita: Jeremie, we both know how stupid that is. Just pull the harddrives, copypaste onto a drive you control, and use the supercomputer to decrypt it. You've already done that once. :Jeremie: Aelita, that's brilliant. Why didn't think of that? :Aelita: Because you're not a genius, just the closest thing we have. But it's not like we could get anything better from a school that took 6 months to teach Y=MX+B. Are you going to do my idea? :Jeremie: Yes, Fine. You can finish up now. :Aelita: Jeremie, the last time I heard that phrase, it was in a moment that was inappropriate, and I slapped you over it. Also, I'll be done soon. Just let me finish my game of minesweeper. :Jeremie: You're playing minesweeper?! THIS MISSION IS IMPORTANT! :Aelita: Jeremie, this mission could be easily accomplished with 6 hours, a couple of towers, an obsolete Dell, and a screwdriver. It's not important at all. :Jeremie: Aeltia, why are you being such a bitch today? :Aelita: Let's see, my boyfriend is a moron, I'm on my period, and I'm surrounded by idiots. :Jeremie: Still, you don't have to be such an ass. :Aelita: Actually, I do. Yumi took dibs on suicidal behavior. The script gods have somehow magically transported us to season 2, so my energy fields are out. And using the long single note of angry music to create new sections seems like a bad idea in a sector which is a giant perpetually rearranging jigsaw puzzle. Arguing is all that's left. Yumi gets herself shot. Jeremie reveals that Odd and Ulrich each have only one shot before they get devirtualized, and for some stupid reason, they get on the same vehicle. This stupidity has forced me to give this episode minus two points on the overall score. Since this scene is as stupid as most fanfiction, we must use fanfiction tropes, so the trope in effect is... "rolls dice"... two characters start humping! They are..."rolls dice"... Manta and..."rolls dice"... Manta! Naturally, the two mantas start rubbing up on eachother, in a position that is so unsafe, I'm going to advise my readers never to attempt it, since flying as independent bodies and trying to mate is absurdly stupid and dangerous. They shoot a white beam at Ulrich and Odd. Odd knows exactly what it means when you get a white beam shot at you, but Ulrich does not, and asks what's going on. Odd and Ulrich destroy the mantas, and return to Aelita with afterglow. They then make fake orgasm noises, and devirtualize. Jeremie is in the scanner room to check on them, and Aelita devirtualizes for no reason whatsoever. Jeremie technobabbles that he will try to find a solution. They go back to the school for rehearsal of a play, made entirely out of recycled props and footage. I don't know if a clipshow play is a good idea, but apparently, it's the in-universe equivalent of "Echoes", and Nicolas wants his money back. Jim tries to defend the play, claiming that theater is sacred. I want to side with Jim on this one, but between a clipshow play, and the existence of "Cats!" I have no respect for theater anymore. The theater teacher reveals that he chose the play in question, since all the props and costumes were on-hand, due to lack of budget. I think this is the writers way of apologizing for all of the recycled footage. If only they would apologize for this scene. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich make a balcony scene, and Odd and Ulrich start thinking that they're on Lyoko. They get carted away on in an ambulance. Mr. Delmas says to the students that it's just some hallucinations brought on by videogames. Ignoring the "videogames cause violence" controversy, this scene is particularly stupid, since they don't cause hallucinations. They do cause seizures though, which is one of the many reasons I was disappointed with Fall of X.A.N.A.. Ah, another reminder of french mental healthcare being a turd. I do love the shot of the ambulance leaving. Aelita looks concerned at melodramatic levels, Jeremie is frowning out irritation, and Yumi is frowning in a way that just screams "oh my god, I hate all of you." It's sad that this only lasts a couple of frames, since it's one of the funniest parts of the episode. They're all smart enough to know that this is XANA's work, so TO THE LAB! At the hospital, it's revealed that Odd and Ulrich were both drugged to calm them down, "why is it that this has only happened to Odd once?" The nurse asks them if they have been having any mental problems. :Nurse: On a scale of 0 to 10, with 0 being sane, and 10 being Aelita, how do you feel? :Odd: TAKE THAT YOU BLOK! :Nurse: "incapacitates Odd in a stress position," I'll call this one an 8. In his room, Jeremie notices what went wrong, and explains it to Aelita, who is with Yumi, en-route to see Ulrich and Odd. Jeremie explains how they're going to resolve the stupidity, by getting them to Lyoko, to use a tower to fix them. The frontdesk nurse doesn't care, so Aelita and Yumi get their intel from a gossipy nurse. Yumi then gets rid of the guard by pretending to be blind and needing help back to her room. Aelita then gets them out of their restraints, and pretends to be part of their fantasies. Umm, whatever happened to that whole "monitor restrained patients so they don't hurt themselves" rule? She pretends to be taking them to the tower, and they join her. At the same time, Yumi encounters one of my favorite moments of the series. An old lady in the room Yumi is in says "Would you like to play a game of tiddlywinks? The winner gets to try the other person's medicine!" Only Code Lyoko could get away with having an old lady try to gamble for prescription drugs. Yumi then meets with Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich, with Aelita saying that they can go to the tower, with a wink. At this point, from Yumi's view, either Aelita has gone insane as well, or she's pretending. Both are likely. She pretends to join the hallucination, and the 4 bail on the hospital, with the nurse calling the police. We've already seen that cops in this show are morons, so not much will come of this. At the same time, the Core of Lyoko is under attack. Yumi tries to get them to the Factory, while Ulrich tries to jump in front of a moving car. Somehow, this fits their relationship. The cops swerve to avoid him, and Thomas Vincent makes a cameo. At the same time, Jeremie has managed to teleport from his room to the Lab. The first shield goes, and the crazy people arrive. They trick Ulrich and Odd into the scanners, which frankly is like trying to outsmart a tangerine. With one shield already gone, and Ulrich and Odd completely insane, it looks like XANA has won this round, but he forgot about one weapon, something they've used to defeat him before: THE SEASON 2 VIRTUALIZATION MUSIC! It activates, and they get sent to Lyoko. Yumi goes to defend the core, while Aelita gets them to the tower. The crazy people encounter some monsters, and sadly, it's only Aelita who is not hallucinating. Aelita is unsure what to do here, since she's never had to deal with people who are even crazier than her before. She encounters the Aelita options! :0. Act suicidal and/or crazy. :1. Attack it with a long single note of angry music. :2. Have an argument with it. :3. Use Energy Fields. Everyone but her has done 0 today, so that's out. Since the monsters can't shoot anything at point blank range, she probably won't be able to either, so 3 is out. As her boyfriend can tell her, arguing with crazy people doesn't work, so 2 is out. So 1 it is! The monsters destroy the barricade pretty quickly, so the crazies fall forward in slow motion. Meanwhile, Jeremie sends Yumi "A big white stretch limo". When did Yumi become a pimp? Yumi travels to the core at the top speed that the recycled footage will take her. Aelita figures out that option 1 isn't working, but remembers that this is season 3, and uses option 3. In carthage, Yumi hits the key just in time, since if Code Lyoko and Galaxy Quest have taught us anything, the countdown always stops at one. In fact, if I ever make video reviews, I'm going to include the shot from that movie in this moment. Back in the Ice sector, Aelita drops the Tarantula into the digital sea, and gestures that Odd and Ulrich should go to the tower, despite the massive pit she just formed. Odd says that since they're heading to the lunchroom, they should walk into a wall. Yes, even when other people are hallucinating, Aelita is still the crazy one. However, if Mrs. Einstein taught us something, Aelita hates competition. :Aelita: YOU TWO! I am having to deal with people who are even crazier than I am! If you don't get your butts to that tower, I will use the Ice Sector to turn you into human popsicles like I did to the Scyphozoa that one time! :Ulrich: Aelita, why are so cranky today? :Aelita: Ulrich, I've had to deal with two people who are even more insane than I am, and my boyfriend being an idiot. Now if you don't get your butt moving, I will do to you what the fans want to do to David Carayon! :Odd: Okay, we're moving, what crawled up you and died? :Aelita: The scyphosoa! At the same time, Yumi flies into Carthage's butthole. She has to climb the world's stupidest staircase. At the same time, Aelita gets them to the tower, and their afterglow changes to green. Yumi has problems with the mantas, but help is on the way via the recycled footage mobile! Yumi gets devirtualized right as help arrives. Odd takes out a Manta at an absurd distance, which is stupid considering the earlier parts of the episode, and because if he missed by half a meter, he would destroy Lyoko. What a moron. Aelita takes a shot that would destroy Lyoko, and takes out the final manta. They return to the scanners, and Jeremie hits the reset button. They make a more horrible than usual "turnBackTimeMoreThanCher" joke, and we make it to the credits. Review Summary This episode wasn't as stupid as I remembered it to be. Ulrich and Odds' antics are annoying. However, the concept of Aelita having to deal with people even more insane than her is kind of funny. It also has my favorite scene in the series, when an old lady tries to gamble for prescription drugs. This episode was meant to be a comedy episode, but most of the comedy is unintentional. SFDebris, which I based my reviews on, defines "Television Failure" as "comedy that results in silence, and drama that provokes laughter". By that definition, this episode failed miserably. However, it has its moments. The moment when Aelita gets just as cranky as the audience is perfect. It's always nice to see a mockery of French Mental healthcare. So overall, this episode was a failure, but had good parts. There was much more room for drama. Yumi is having to watch as her alleged loved one goes insane, but we don't see any consequences except annoyance. Everyone is having to watch friends go crazy and get hospitalized, and little comes of it. Killer Music was able to make half an episode out of that kind of drama, but this ignores it. Overall rating: 3/10. This episode was a good concept, but the comedy mostly failed, and the drama was low quality. Category:Blog posts Category:Temporary Insanity